


Prince & Houghton

by Weasyallen



Series: The Fractured Realm [1]
Category: The Fractured Realm
Genre: Beta Read, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cisa | Fractured Realm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Scai | Fractured Realm, Swearing, adding character tags as they appear, some of the tagged characters are only mentioned once or twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasyallen/pseuds/Weasyallen
Summary: The dynasty is advancing, and Lord Sage Prince is still playing neutral. Will Houghton knows Tohrm can help the Scai region, but they stopped being friends years back.Will Tohrm listen?
Series: The Fractured Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840375





	Prince & Houghton

**Author's Note:**

> The Fractured Realm~  
> This work is a part of a world/fandom? created my friend SirDaws ! The map below is also created by them~  
> As this is my first ever work there might be some formating issues... as in I have no idea how to format this :\ Enjoy!  
> Beta Read by Talesofwovensilver :)
> 
> Edit : Updated Map :)

Will had wanted to find him immediately, but with the Dynasty attacking so often, protecting people took precedence over his ‘Tohrm’ plan. His family were fighting valiantly, but so far the conflict had already taken his sister—one of the twins, Aloysia. He was scared to think who might be next. The anguish that followed her death had strengthened his need to find Tohrm, but in the immediate aftermath Will had needed to stay to comfort and aid his family first and foremost.

As the Prince family rules Scai as their lord, it’s their duty to keep Scai safe, but Will knows the region will fall easily if the Dynasty advanced their way. Currently the Scai region is being guarded by the rebels. But, since the Prince’s are refusing to get involved, Scai's own warriors and fighters are forbidden from joining them. If the rebels ‘interfere’ too much, they will be kicked out.

Will knew that to help his family, and the rebels, he would have to leave Carius, Scai’s biggest city, and convince Tohrm to join the rebels. Since he’s Lord Sage Prince’s direct decidentant, Tohrm might be able to convince him to change his mind. If that didn't work it was his birthright to be able to overthrow the old bastard, though Will knows that would take a lot…

By the time he could start his journey to Thaffe for Tohrm, it had been a year since his sister died. There hadn’t been an attack for a while, word was the Dynasty were focusing on the Steppe region. So Will set off, bidding his family goodbye.

Will traveled through the forested region of Scai trying to think of what he was going to say to Tohrm. The Prince family are neutral. Tohrms Great-Grand Father, Lord Stage Prince made this rule. Tohrm is a Prince. This wasn’t going to go well.

In the dark, he even goes by just T. Prince these days, not Tohrm! It had been eleven years since they last saw each other, and they did not end on good terms.

Annoyingly, he still hadn’t decided on what he was going to say even after the contemplating he'd done during the two days it took to reach Thaffe. Upon arriving, the guard stationed at the guard tower asked his intentions, and Will lied easily. Stating he wished to seek the elders, in Thaffe Manor for their guidance in these troubled times, the guards let him through.

After entering the village and spending a short time looking around, Will recognized a small barn owl watching him from a nearby tree. Her right eye being a piercing blue gave her away, Queenie, Tohrms familiar. He followed as Queenie flapped her wings and took off to the central building in the village. Thaffe Manor, where Tohrm studied and was currently residing. It was weird that Queenie didn't say anything to Will as he followed her, they used to be close, but maybe their connection was gone since Will hadn't seen Tohrm in so long.

As Will walked up to the manor he truly realized it's size, it was huge. It had glowing mushrooms around it, and weird vibrant lights hovering above the ground. Stained glass windows with roses on them covered the building, and columns and fences made from gold. Even without the lights, you could tell the manor was magical, an unnatural hum came from the place.

Now outside the stained glass rosed front door, Will paused, Queenie flying away when he did so. He knew that just apologizing wouldn’t be enough, but he couldn’t imagine what Tohrm would want to hear. Definitely not for him to immediately ask him to do something for him.

He knew he had to fix their relationship first before he could even consider asking him to help. Will decided to muster what little Houghton courage he had left and knocked at the door. He reminded himself he still had time, it was unlikely Tohrm would be the one to answer the door.

“One second mate!” A voice yelled, and Will discarded his previous thought as he instantly recognised Tohrm's voice. It traveled through the manor's lower floors like a wind chime on a breezy day. Weird. “Hey—” greeted Tohrm, his words coming to a complete stop and his expression shifting as he recognized Will at the door.

Will couldn't help but take in his appearance. Tohrm looked much like he did during the years Will had known him, despite him now being in his late twenties. His hair still reached the top of his glasses, his eye, although still the weird dark blue that it had always been, had lost much of it’s sparkle. His hair was no longer platinum blonde with white roots, but fully white. With his beard as well, he looked a lot older than he was.

The burn. That was what Will really noticed, trying not to stare. Tohrm’s left eye was hidden behind the matte black lense positioned over said eye, but you could tell that the eye area had been burned, and badly. Tohrms eyesight on his left side had always been the worst of the pair, but he was now most likely blind in that eye.

“Tohrm,” Will said, at a loss for words. Now he was here he found himself woefully under prepared.

Tohrm looked like he wanted to let the door close in Wills face, but he hesitated, internal conflict showing briefly across his face. Instead, Tohrm sighed and let him in.

Will stepped in and before he even had a moment to take in his surroundings, he found himself pushed roughly into a nearby wall and pinned with a dagger at his throat.

“Prove that you’re Will.”

“What?” Will asked, trying to suppress the sudden panic.

“How?” Tohrm’s eyes narrowed. “Come on! Hurry up you mug! Prove that you’re Will Houghton!” Tohrm shouted, pressing the dagger almost painfully against his throat, but not yet cutting him.

Will frantically searched his memory for something that would suffice for identification. Something they'd both know but would seem irrelevant to someone looking to imitate him. Or something so private no one else could possibly know.

**Author's Note:**

> Names : Tohrm (Toe-hrm) Prince (prins)  
> Willamar (Vil-a-mar) ‘Will’ (Vil) Houghton (Huhf-ton)  
> I'll be posting some Fractured Realm on my Tumblr @Weasyallen, so have a look on there if you want to :) I'll be tagging it #The Fractured Realm , so people can actually find it :D
> 
> It took me a month to write the first chapter, even with quarantine (Me being home 24/7), so idk when this will be updated, BUT it will be! :P


End file.
